


Necesidades

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, G!P, G!P Catra, Necesities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Ambas se odian, de eso no hay duda. aún así tienen necesidades.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 38





	Necesidades

Desde que se quedaron atrapadas en esa horripilante nave, no pudieron evitar tratar de matarse mutuamente. No se agradaban ni mucho menos, pero tienen necesidades.

La habitación es sencilla; solo dos camas de tamaño individual en el centro de la habitación que ellas juntaron para hacerla mas grande cuando finalmente acabaron

Claro que quieren salir de esa nave y estaban armando un plan para eso, pero por ahora tenían que aprovecharse mutuamente.

Eso pensó Glimmer cuando soltó un gemido cuando los dedos aterciopelados recorrieron todas sus curvas desnudas.

—Tienes un buen cuerpo Sparkles —Se burló Catra. Su mano derecha se dedicaba a contonear el cuerpo de la joven reina mientras que su mano izquierda bombeaba su polla.

—Callate —murmuro la joven princesa con un sonrojo.

—Oh —dijo la felina frotando la cabeza de su miembro por toda la entrada húmeda de la joven reina. —Cuando salgamos de aquí…sin duda extrañare follarte —Se burló empujando levemente hasta que la cabeza se abrió paso en el interior cálido.

Ambas mujeres gimieron al mismo tiempo. Glimmer se sentía desgarrado por dentro por el enorme miembro que entraba en ella, apretó fuertemente las sabanas. Catra aplano sus orejas en su cabeza mientras que el interior caliente de la joven reina la envolvía.

El miembro de Catra siguió abriéndose paso en su interior hasta que la cabeza finalmente llego a la barrera acomodándose.

—J-Joder —murmuro la felina— Estas muy apretada, Sparkles.

Glimmer trato de responder, pero solo salió un gemido ahogado de su garganta y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la felina.

Catra puso sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven reina y con un asentimiento comenzó con un leve movimiento de caderas de adentro a afuera escuchando como los suaves gemidos de placer se volvía como música para sus oídos.

Glimmer estaba jadeando por el placer mientras que las paredes de su centro apretaban alrededor de la polla de la felina que estaba golpeando constantemente contra ella. Soltó un chillido cuando los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes y mas rápido.

Soltó un leve grito cuando la cabeza golpeo con fuerza la entrada de su cuello uterino que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ceder ante la fuerza que mostraba la felina.

Miró la cara de Catra que tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer mientras su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mostrando los colmillos.

Catra siguió empujando con fuerza queriendo seguir escuchando los gritos de placer que emanaba la reina mientras que el sonido de bofetada de piel contra piel retumbaba en el resto de la habitación.

—C-Catra —llamó la joven reina— E-Estoy cerca p-por favor —dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Catra dio un ultimo empuje y ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo de Glimmer fue duro y apretando fuertemente su polla y finalmente Catra llegó inundando el vientre de Glimmer con su esperma.

Catra cayó rendida sobre el suave cuerpo de la reina quedándose adentro de ella.

—E-Eso fue bueno —dijo la felina—. Gracias Sparkles, lo necesitaba para concentrarme.

—No hay de que… —respondió— pero si alguna vez te falta la concentración ya sabes que puedo hacer para ayudarte —dijo con una sonrisa seductora.


End file.
